


What a catch

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dracula - Freeform, Half-Vampires, Hotel Transylvania - Freeform, Humans, M/M, Mpreg?, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Its a hotel Transylvania inspired oneshot. Title is because I was listening to it while writing it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday Patrick" 

The little vampire looked at them all with wide blue eyes as his father and aunts and uncles all cheered happy birthday and sang to him. A faint blush formed on his cheeks and he mumbled a small thank you,

"You need to open your presents" Frankenstein said and handed him a poorly wrapped present,

Patrick thanked him and carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a black jumper with lilac skulls covering it all over,

"Thank you" he said with a smile splayed on pink lips and Frankenstein stepped back looking proud with himself as the others just placed their gifts on his bed and his dad stepped forward to hold Patrick's hands in his own,

"Happy birthday my sweet" he said and pulled patrick into a hug, patrick let out a noise of surprise but accepted the hug anyway,

"Thank you father" he said as they pulled away.

"You need to get dressed. Everyone will be here to wish you a happy birthday" he said and flashed away, everyone else walking out.

Patrick smiled and looked at the unopened gifts on his bed, he ignored them for the time being and went to his closet and pulled out a black dress and a cardigan, he quickly pulled off his pink jumper and dressed himself, deciding on wearing soft pink tights and combat boots with it. He smiled at his outfit then frowned when he couldn't see his reflection. He never could and it upset him, but he got used to it.

He applied strawberry lip gloss to his lips and ruffled his hair and deemed himself to look presentable. He made his way out of his room and into the main lobby, he smiled when he saw his father but noticed he was hiding something, he decided to investigate and made his way towards his father.

\---

Pete stumbled upon the hotel by accident, but it looked so cool with everyone looking realistically like monsters, he made his way in and looked at everyone in awe, he should've dressed up.

He looked around for a bit and made his way to the stairs so he could explore the hotel further but was stopped by a older man dressed like Dracula,

"Cool costume dude" he said picking up the cape to examine it, the man looked displeased and yanked the cape out of Pete's hands,

"You should not be here" he said and pushed pete back towards the entrance but people started greeting them and the Dracula looking man stopped then pushed him into a storage cupboard,

"People have seen you" he said and started pacing around,

He looked at pete with curiosity and circled around him before holding his hand out towards pete. Pete hesitantly held his hand out too and the man placed a pair of fake fangs into the palm of his hand and pete looked at the man in confusion,

"Put them on. Its my sons birthday and im not about to ruin it for him" he said and pete nodded and put the fangs on over his own teeth.

"Just don't draw attention to yourself" Dracula said and then walked out of the storage cupboard with pete following.

He looked around amazed at everyone there and how creepy they looked, he was about to walk up the stairs but saw probably the most beautiful person ever. He had bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. And he was wearing the most cutest little dress as well. Pete was going to go and talk to them but Dracula pulled pete behind him as the little beauty approached them,

"Hello father" he said and Pete's eyes widened,

"Father?" he mumbled to himself,

They both carried on their conversation until some drama happened between other monsters that Dracula had to sort out the problem leaving pete out in the open. He turned around and came face to face with the beauty he has yet to get a name off of,

"Hi, im Patrick" he said happily, patrick? It suited him 

"Pete" he replied and patrick pulled him into a hug, he smells like strawberries too!

"I haven't seen you here before pete" he said showing an amazing smile,

"That's because im a new friend of our fathers" he pathetically stuttered out. Patrick just smiled and nodded,

"Are you here for my birthday?" He asked cheerfully and pete nodded,

"Of course dude. How old are you?"

"118" he said and Pete's eyes widened,

"Cool im like 121"

Patrick smiled again and pete fell in love. He grabbed petes hand and dragged him into the large hall where people were hanging up decorations and party streamers, patrick looked so happy and pete couldn't help but smile. They made their way out of the hall and up a tower, pete following until they got to the roof, they sat there and talked learning a lot about eachother.

The sun started to come up and patrick shuffled back a little to stop the sun from touching him. Pete looked at patrick in concern and then realised that he was a vampire and couldn't be out in the sun, he grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him to a shaded part,

"I've never seen a sunrise before" he said and pete just smiled and held Patrick's waist,

"Watch" he said and patrick did. They both watched the sun set and pete couldn't help but to gaze at Patrick in all his beauty. The vampire watched the sun rise in amazement and they stayed like that with Pete's arms securely around patrick until they needed to go back inside before patrick burnt.

They walked back to where the rooms are and stopped in front of Patrick's room, the little vampire smiled at pete and kissed his cheek slightly and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks,

"Be my date to the party tomorrow" he said and pete nodded, giving Patrick's hand a squeeze before he disappeared into his room leaving pete stood outside with a face of love,

"Stay away from my son" pete heard Dracula say from behind him,

"I mean no harm" pete said and turned to look at him.

Dracula stared at pete for a moment before walkig away, "follow me" he instructed and pete followed yet again,

Pete was lead into a dark room and dracula looked at him before pulling the cover off of a painting that revealed himself and his late wife,

"I've seen half of that photo. It was at a castle" pete said and dracula nodded,

"Legend says that she died in an accidental fire. And if you go into that same room you can feel the live they both shared" he said then realized that Dracula was in that photo.

"That story is half true" he said and turned away,

"You humans caused the fire that killed my wife. I ran to here with my son and have lived here ever since" he looked at Pete with pain in his eyes,

"I cannot loose my son like I did my wife, he's all I have left"

Pete nodded sadly, "I understand if you want me to leave.." He said but dracula shook his head,

"No. Don't, take him to the part but let him down gently. I don't want his heart to break" he said.

"I won't hurt him"

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

Pete met patrick outside his bedroom just before the party started, he waited a short while before Patrick stepped out looking as beautiful as ever in the same black dress but he was wearing a cape and a little but of makeup, Pete smiled and held out his hand for patrick to take. The vampire took and beamed at Pete,

"You look really good" Pete said and a faint blush rose on Patrick's cheeks,

"Thank you" he said and then they both made their way down to the main hall where the party was getting started, everyone in the hotel was there and having a good time. Patrick looked at Pete and pulled him onto the dance floor where they danced along side everyone else, Pete's hands on Patrick's waist and his arms wrapped around Pete's neck,

Dracula was watching them both from the corner of his eye as he danced with his friends and saw a glint in petes eyes, the song changed to be a soft one and everyone stopped to slow dance, 

Pete and patrick gazed into each others and felt themselves get closer to each other, their lips collided and neither pulled away. Enjoying the moment until dracula broke them up and glared at pete,

"I thought I told you to stay away" he growled and pefes eyes widened,

Everyone had stopped to stare at the three in the middle of the floor. Patrick tried to get to pete bit one of his aunts held him close to her so he wouldnt interfere,

"I didn't mean no harm" pete said,

"I shared my heartbreak with you so you would understand why I want to keep patrick safe" Dracula said, less demonic this time, Patrick's eyes widened qns he whispered Pete's name,

The human heard and looked at patrick softly, he saw tears filling the little vampires eyes. He glared and dracula and took the fangs from off of his teeth and threw them on the floor, everyone gasped and pete started to shout,

"Fine then! I'll just leave, not like I ever wanted to be with a monster anyway" he said glaring at both dracula and patrick.

Patrick let out a sob and ran away back to his room, wiping his tears away as they fell, a few of his aunts ran after him and Pete's eyes changed to those of hurt as he watched patrick run away. Dracula glared at him and pete glared back, he then made his way through the crowd to get out of the hotel.

Dracula told everyone the party was over and flashed to his sons room, he saw Patrick's aunts comforting the crying vampire and dracula winced when he heard Patrick's whimpers. He stopped just outside the door as patrick started talking,

"I felt a spark" he cried and then dracula stepped in to see patrick cuddled close to his aunts chest with tears down his cheeks,

"Don't tell me its true baby, you felt a spark?" He asked and Patrick's eyes flickered to look at his father,

"I thought he was my soulmate"

Patrick's aunt looked at Dracula with a sad look,

"You only get one soulmate in your entire life" she said and dracula looked down at the ground,

"Im going to get him" Dracula said and made his way out, ignoring Patrick's protests and flashed to the outside of the hotel, he changed into a bat and followed the scent of pete. He travelled all through the woods and got to the edge of the town, he saw everyone around and stopped, changing back from a bat.

He could faintly see pete heading towards the airport and had to act fast. (I CBA to write what actually happens so fuck it) Dracula jumped onto the roof of a building and flashed towards the airport. He needed to get to pete before he boarded a plane,

The vampire ran through the entire airport and followed pete, he sat the human grabbing a ticket and them walked away, 

"PETE!" he shouted trying to get his attention but he just carried on walking, dracula looked around and found a room where a radio was, he went in and compelled the man inside and looked at the security cameras to find where pete was. As soon as he found him he pressed a button on the microphone and started talking,

"I'm sorry pete" he started and saw as pete stopped walking and looked around,

"Im trying to keep patrick safe but it seems I'm doing more harm than good"

Pete had completely stopped and started looking at the camera he found,

"He felt a spark, you two are soulmates. So please I beg of you, come back to the hotel" he said and saw pete nod. He watched the human walk in the opposite direction and straight to the entrance of the airport. 

Dracula smiled to himself and snapped his fingers before making his way to the entrace where he saw Pete,

"Come on you, let's get you back to my son" he smiled and pete returned that smile back.

Patrick was still in his room crying but he had kicked everyone out. His aunts were stood outside and smiled when they saw pete and dracula approach,

"He refuses to talk to anyone" one said and dracula pushed pete towards the door,

"Make him happy" he said and pete nodded opening the door.

Patrick looked back at the door and his eyes widened when he saw pete standing there smiling at him,

"Pete!" He beamed and flahsed towards him to pull the human into a hug, pete smiled down at the little vampire and wrapped his arms securely around Patrick and pulled him closer, the vampire nuzzled into his embrace,

"I thought you left for good" he mumbled,

"I would never leave you patrick, we felt a spark" 

Patrick looked up at pete with watery blue eyes and pulled the human down to kiss him, this time uninterrupted by anyone. When they pulled apart they both had bright smiles on their faces. Pete Nuzzled into Patrick's neck,

"Let me show you how much you mean to me" he whispered and picked patrick up. He was surprisingly light. (Lol)

\---

Enter smut

\---

They were both cuddled into each other and pete was smiling down at patrick, running his fingers over Patrick's pale skin. He kissed at the lovebites littering his shoulders and neck and felt patrick move closer to him,

"I love you" Patrick whispered,

"I love you too" 

They stayed in each others embrace for a short moment before patrick turned paler than normal and flashed to the bathroom, pete heart him throwing his guts up and he ran towards him and held patrick close, 

"Get father" he gasped and pete nodded, running out of the room and into the hall,

"DRACULA!" He shouted and he appeared,

"What?" Hr grumbled,

"Patrick is throwing up"


	3. Chapter 3

Pete watched as patrick waddle towards him, the little vampire had his hand resting on his bump and he smiled brightly. It turned out that patrick was pregnant which confused pete immensely but he accepted it and then asked the vampire to marry him. He has never seen a huge celebration of two people gettinf married than how the residents of the hotel reacted.

Now here pere was standing on a stage dressed in a black suit watching patrick make his way towarss him, wearing a pretty little dress that showed off his baby bump.

"You look beautiful" pete said as he held patricks hand and helped him up to stand with him on the stage,

They both gazed into each others eyes as the minister told them to say their vowes, Patrick was in tears by the end of it and pete smiled softly at the little vampire and moved his hand to rest on the baby bump, Pete's smile widened when he felt a light tap and pulled patrick closer,

"Do you peter lewis Kingston wentz III take Patrick martin stumph as your wedded husband for eternity?" 

"I do" he said staring at Patrick's sparkling blue eyes,

"And do you patrick martin stumph take peter lewis Kingston wentz III as your husband for eternity" 

"I do" Patrick's voice went a little quiet and pete smiled,

The minister smiled at them both and took a step back,

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss"

Pete pulled patrick closer to him and claimed the vampires lips with his own, patrick made a noise and pulled pete closer to him by wrapping his arms around the humans neck, they got as close as they could with Patrick's very apparent bump,

"I can't wait to spend forever with you" patrick whispered and smiled wide, pete smiled and kissed Patrick again.

They both then linked arms and walked down the isle, Dracula was there first to congratulate them with a huge smile and pulling them both into a large hug,

"Congratulations!" He said and both pete and patrick smiled,

"Thank you father" patrick said and pete nodded, wrapping his arm around Patrick's waist and pulling the little vampire closer,

"Go back to our room and rest baby" pete said and kissed Patrick's cheek. The vampire nodded and waddled back to his room, Dracula then Turned to look at pete and saw his less than happy face,

"What is wrong?" He asked,

"Patrick is immortal, our child is immortal. Yet i am human"

"There's nothing wrong with that" Dracula said but pete shook his head,

"They both will outlive me by an eternity" he said and Dracula's face dropped, he knew pete dying will hurt patrick alot. He did nearly loose pete once before,

"Talk to patrick" he said and pete nodded, turning to go and walk back to his and Patrick's shared room. He opened the door and looked at patrick fast asleep ok their bed, he smiled and pulled his blazer and shoes off and jumped in the bed next to patrick. He pulled the vampire close and smiled, completely happy with life.

\---

5 years later

 

Pete chased the little child around, smiling proudly and happily as he caught up with them and tickled the child, laughing along with their happy squeals,

"Daddy, stop" they squealed and Pete stopped but picked them up and lifted them over his head,

"i don't know, should i?" He asked and patrick chose this time to walk in and smile fondly at the two giggling to each other,

"Stop terrorising our son" he said and pete pouted,

"Help me mommy" he squealed, wriggling in Pete's arms,

"He cant help you either" pete said and patrick smiled and walked towards them both, he moved to kiss Pete's cheek and looked up at their son,

"Come on pete put him down" he said and he nodded, placing their son on the ground laying on his stomach,

"How are you my beautiful" pete said and kissed Patrick's lips,

"Im fine" he said and smiled wide,

"Happy birthday pete" he said and pete winced,

"30 years" he said and patrick laughed,

"You don't look it" he said and pete smiled, 

Patrick turned pete two years ago so now he was forever stuck at the age of 28, he was so much happier with his beautiful husband and their beautiful son, and he was the perfect mix of both of them with Pete's dark hair and Patrick's face and completion. He also had little fangs grow through which Patrick cooed over.

Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick's waist and smiled at their son who was running around happily. Pete kissed Patrick's cheek and they both walked into he main hall; followed by their son, so they can organise the party for pete.


End file.
